Cookies
by Two Tailz
Summary: I invite FMA, and InuYasha and co. Over to bake cookies. Then, the doorbell keeps ringing... And more people show up. Soon, it's a mad house! And what's this? A FLYING SASUKE COOKIE?


Two Tailz: Muahahah, I was supposed to put this out on Christmas, but here it is... In February...

Vamp: Yeah... Uhmmm... We were too lazy.

Dissy: You didn't even finish it till today.

Two Tailz: -glare-

Vamp: What do you know!?

Dissy: We don't own FMA or InuYasha! I know THAT. Hah.

* * *

I ran over to the phone, picked it up and started talking rapidly. 

"Yes! YES! Ok! Bye... Bye!" I slammed the phone down.

"Who was that!?" Rachel, My sister (Vamp) yelled from the couch.

"Ed and InuYasha!" I yelled back from the kitchen. "We were three-waying. Oh, by the way, they're coming over for a while.

"WHAT!?" Rachel yelled in surprise. "You need to tell me these things ahead of time!!" With her saying that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said running from the kitchen, jumping over the couch and opening the doorbell. "ED!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Get off of me!" He yelled with a bright red face. "Wer'e just here for cookies."

"Cookies?" Al asked from behind Ed.

"Yup! We gonna make some gingerbread cookies." I replied happily.

"Yay!"

"I thought you said you already made them!" Ed whined. He HATED baking.

"Well, your just going to have to deal with it. Ok?" I replied cheerfully walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm not helping!" Ed said with a huff.

"You have to help if you want to decorate them!" I said, knowing Ed liked decorating things.

"Damn you..."

"where's... InuYasha?" Rachel said, still relaxing on the couch.

"What do you mean, 'where am I'!? I'm right here!" InuYasha said, Manuevering hesitantly around Al, whom he was suspicous of since he was told he was once a piece of metal.

"Oh, Hi, Long time no see."

"Why does everyone always forget about us?" Winry yelled, pushing InuYasha out of her way, and Kagome trailing behind.

"We didn't forget about you!" I yelled from the kitchen, I was frantically searching for sugar.

"Oh yeah!?"

"Uhmm... Yeah we forgot, sorry Winry, Sorry Kagome!"

"Fine, apology accepted..." Winry said, walking into the kitchen to help me, Kagome still trailing behind smiling, because she sat InuYasha for saying he was going to kill Winry. Or, as a direct quote; "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Sit. BAM... BOOM... Ow..."

"Where's Sango and the pervert?" I asked Kagome

"They were... Uh... Going back to bed?" Kagome tried, futily to explain what they were doing... He he... DOING.

I couldn't help my eye twitch slightly. "Well, Let me know if theyr'e going to have twins..." I snickered. "When are you and InuYasha... Going to go "Back to Bed"? Kagome blushed furiously, but didn't say anything. Winry, who was lost in the conversations, like she usually is, Tried to change the subject.

"I wonder what the guys are doing... they've been awfully quiet..." Winry said curiously. All of a sudden the door blew up in a puff of smoke.

"Why did you forget to invite me!" Colonel Mustang said, walking in through the door with uber huge watering chibi eyes.

"Uhhh..." Me and Winry stared at Roy in shock that he would act this way. Kagome just walked over to him and gave him a hug. "NO!! KAGOME DON'T!" Winry and I shouted, cause he was FMA's pervert.

"Kagome, you are too kind, Let me treat you to a dinner at... a fancy place..." Roy said reaching for her bosom. He heard the click of a gun behind him.

"ROY. I thought you had paper work." Riza said, just now being noticed.

"I-I-I finished it!" Roy said, letting go of Kagome and crawling to a cornor so he could cry.

"Good." Riza said. "I will be leaving Roy to you, Rose. Make sure he stays out of trouble." She tossed me one of her guns and left.

"Ok!" I said, i was happy to have another gun to put into one of my many weapon belts. (For those of you who read Rose Tsuba, I wear the same thing.) The colonel stared at me fearfully.

"Please don't hurt me..." He wimpered. I cocked the gun at his face. "Eep!" I started firing. Winry and Kagome just stared at me. Ed came up to see what the commotion was.

"OH MY EFFING GOD!" Ed ran back downstairs to hide from the gun. After the dust had cleared we all looked to see if he was ok. He was, of course ok. Maybe a little shocked, but ok. So I just went back into the kitchen. Winry and Kagome followed.

"Rose, go get Ed Al and InuYasha. Ok? I will get the ingrediants out." Winry said to me.

"ok!" I quickly ran downstairs to get them.

"Please tell me you don't have that gun..." Ed said when I came downstairs.

"Which one?" I said, wanting to know which of my guns he was talking about.

"You have more than one!" Al said, a look of horror on his face. (He has his body back)

"Yeeeah... I have my Gold 50 calibur, my silver derringer, a silver revolver, my-" InuYasha cut me off as I was listing the different types of guns I was carrying with me currently.

"What do you want?" He said, wanting to know hat I actually came down here for.

"Oh... Time to bake cookies!" I ran back up the stairs, InuYasha Ed and Al trailing behind.

DING DONG. The doorbell rang again.

"I'll Get it..." I said walking over to see who it was this time. I didn't remember inviting anyone else. As I passed the couch, Rachel was gone. Ah well... I don't care. I opened the door. Yuki Kyo and Tohru were standing there. "Kyon! Yuki! Tohru!" I hugged each one of them, turning Yuki and Kyo into their Zodiac animals. "oops!" I said, picking up Kyo and Yuki, who were trying to bite each other. Winry came running in.

"Who's here?" She said. When she spotted Yuki, she screamed. "EW EW EWWW!!! RAT!"

Ed, finally getting up the... really long stairs that only I can regularly... yeah... Tried to pull Yuki away from me.

"NO! He's mine!" I said to Ed. Ed, misunderstanding, walked away and started to mope.

"Is he always like that?" Yuki asked softly.

"Yeah, don't worry he'll get over it." I replied, used to this.

"I sure hope he's ok..." Tohru said worriedly. I handed her Kyo.

"He is! Here ya go, hold on to Kyo for me please!"

"Oops!" Tohru almost dropped Kyo, but he was clinging to her so he didn't fall.

"KYOS' A PERVERT!" I yelled after I saw where he had clung to, causing the orange cat to turn red and let go.

"Ah! Kyo!" Tohru said, trying to catch Kyo, but being a klutz tripped and fell onto him instead, and with her luck, POOF. Kyo was naked and lying on the floor under Tohru. I gaped at Kyo.

"KYO! How rude!" I criticised. Tohru turned red and quickly scrambled up and ran into the kitchen.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-" Kyo stuttered, grabbing his clothes.

"Kyo, that was rude." Yuki said, already changed. Glad that nobody noticed him hop off my shoulder and go into the bathroom.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled furiously.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled. It was quiet... too quiet... "We all came here for one reason... TO BAKE COOKIES!" After I had calmed down, I said "Now, Winry, Kagome, do we have any sugar?"

"Erm..." Winry came out of the kitchen. "No..." She braced herself for an explosion.

"Oh..." I sighed. I really didn't want to do this but...

DING DONG.

"DAMMIT!" I went to go open the door. AGAIN. Just when I opened it, the person on the other side turned in the right angle and the door smacked into his face, sending him flying into the bushes right in front of the door.

Recovering quickly; "We want the Pipsqueak!" Envy said yelling in my face, obviously mad that I smacked the door in his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT IF HE SQUEAKED IT WOULDN'T MAKE A PIP!??!!!" Ed's voice could be heard in the background.

"Well, too bad! You can't have him!" I yelled. I had almost shut the door when I opened it again, smacking Envy in the face again.

"DAMMIT! STOP THAT!" (heh heh heh... That reminds me of a british accent...) Envy yelled as he was, once again, thrown into the bushes.

"Go get sugar from the store!" I yelled back.

"Make Me!" I whipped out a gun and aimed it at his head. "Heh hehe.. You should know that bullets can't kill me!"

"I know... But these are special bullets that give you headaches that will make you want to die! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"FINE! I'll go get the fu-" I cocked the gun. "-nny... funny... sugar... Yeah..."

I smiled. "That's what I thought!" I slammed the door in his face, sending him flying into the bushes. AGAIN AGAIN.

* * *

_1 HOUR LATER_

"WHERE THE HELL IS ENVY!?" I screamed. I was starting to lose patience. Just then the doorbell rang. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?" I screamed, but nevertheless answered the door. It was Envy. And he smelled AWFUL. And was... WEARING A BRA!?

"H-h-h-elp... Me..." Envy collapsed in the door way. I quickly dragged him in fearing the neighboors might think I'm crazy and ship me off to another Asylum... IT CAN HAPPEN FOLKS.

After I dragged him in and he was somewhat conscious, I poured concern into my voice. "Envy? Did you get the sugar?"

"I'm o- WHAT!?" Envy said angrily. "And yes! I DID get the sugar!"

"Ok! Goodbye!" i shoved out the door and slammed the door really hard, sending him flying through the bushes. While I was watching through a window Envy fly through the bushes I saw perfume companies and modeling agencies swarm around Envy and carry him off to a better place.

Envy was all the while screaming; "NUUUU!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!! AND I AM A BOY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

I just stared at how vicous they were. Ed was over in a cornor laughing his ass off hyserically.

"Oh my God! That's just funny!" Roy said, out of shock and laughing hysterically. I was feeling an urge to hurt him and kicked him down the stairs.

"Have fun down the stairs of... NO RETURN!" I cackled evilly. Then... THE DOOR BELL RANG. AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN.

"WILL THE MADNESS END!?" I yelled. At the door was Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Belive it!" Naruto said, walking in with no invitation.

I smiled slyly. "Naruto! Saakura! Come over here and look down! Then tell me what you see!" I said pointing at the stairs. Once they were close enough I pushed them down to join Roy.

"Let's bake cookies!" Everyone swarmed into the kitchen. "Ok... Lesse... Winry, Kagome, Tohru, get the ingrediants out, Ed, InuYasha, Stir the ingrediants, Sasuke, Kyo, Man the oven when we're done. For now, just sit there, and Yuki Itachi and Al, Help Kagome and Winry get out the ingrediants. Ok!?" I siad, and everyone nodded. "Okkkk... GO!"

"Where are the bowls?" Yuki asked.

"Basement. Don't go alone though!" I replied hurriedly, trying to make sure Sasuke and Itachi stay away from eachother."

"Tohru-San, how about we go together?"

"Your going to need ALOT more people to bring that bowl up."

"Uhmmm... Winry-San, and Kagome-San, let's go get the bowl." As Winry, Kagome, Yuki, and Tohru headed downstairs I was biting Itachi for trying kill Sasuke. Sasuke stuck out his tongue at Itachi.

"Rose! Go get it yourself! We don't want to get stuck on the stairs!" Winry said standing at the mouth to the basement with the others.

"Fine... Make sure Itachi and Sasuke don't kill eachother..." I said as I ran down the stairs, past Naruto, Sakura and Roy, and grabbed the huge bucket and brought it back up. "Ok! We need 40 cups of sugar!" Winry, Tohru, Al, Itachi, kagome, and Yuki started running back and forth carrying bags of sugar as the went.

"Hey..." Ed said. "I thought you said we didn't have any sugar!"

"I know! I just wanted to see what would happen to Envy!"

"Oh... Ok!" I started to write the ingrediants down on a pice of paper, after I was done I gave it to Kagome. "Here, just get all these ingrediants and when your done, help Ed and InuYasha stir. Ok?"

"Ok!" Kagome replied back. Ed and InuYasha began stiurring furiously, having to run around the bucket to stir it.

While no one was paying attention, Itachi grabbed Sasuke and threw him into a section of the slowly forming dough. He was sure his plan would work...

"Grab some tinfoil and pans! And Kyon, Pre heat the oven pwease!" Everyone did as told. Itachi got to pick out pert of the dough he wanted first and just plopped it onto his pan, nothing at all special. Just PLOPPED. Tohru shaped her cookies like strawberries, and kissed each one of them. This earned her som 'are-you-crazy-cause-I-think-you-are' looks. I made them in the shape of an sword. Modeled after the one on my wall. (I really do have a sword that's mounted on my wall, I got it for Christmas) Ed made his in the shape of a simple alchemic circle. Kagome made hers in the shape of a dog. Yuki made his in the shape of a rat. Kyo made his in the shape of the cat. Winry made hers in the shape of an automail arm. Al made his in the shape of a suit of armor. And InuYasha made his in the shape of ramen.

We all finally finished shaping our cookie and plopped them in the oven.

* * *

_1 HOUR LATER_

Ding din ding!

Itachi rushed over to the oven and pulled his out. His hands burning he set it on a Frankenstein style table that appeared out of no where.

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIIIIIIVE!!" Itachi cackled menacingly as the blob of a cookie showed a full color imprint of Sasuke.

"Damn you Itachi!" Sasuke cookie yelled. All of a sudden, the cookie shoots up and Flies away. Just in time for Me to notice it.

"ITACHI!" I yelled. Itachi looked horror struck. "Why did you turn poor Sasuke into a cookie!?"

"Uhm... gulp..."

"THAT WAS NOT NICE!" I picked up Itachi and threw him down the stairs of no return... or of doom. I forgot. When everyone heard the commotion and realised for the first time that Itachi and Sasuke were gone and there was a flying cookie.

"Is that... Sasuke?" Kgome asked.

"Yup. Thanks to Itachi." I glared down the stair case and shot a few bullets. Once I heard screaming, I knew I hit SOMEONE. So I was happy. Everyone crowded around the oven and grabbed the cookies.

"Ew! These cookies taste like crap!" Ed exclaimed after eating his whole. "Let me try yours" He said pointing at Tohrus.

"O-oh ok!" She handed him her cookie. He swallowed that one whol too.

"Still crap."

* * *

In the end, Ed ended up eating everyone but mines cookie. I had to share mine tho... Not with Ed! We still never found out who died on the staris of doom/no return or if that flying cookie was really Sasuke.

* * *

Ok! Yeah! Whoo! It only took... a while to make... I did most of it today, and the like, first sentence on December... 21st. So I am so proud of myself! n.n' I guess... Well, review it! Crappy endings... My grandparents got here so I couldn't give it a better one... Maybe I'll fix it in December... 


End file.
